


You make me feel disgusted.

by SunnyGuts51



Category: Funny Pets (Anime), Oh! Jesus. (Anime), Popee the Performer (Anime), ガラクタ通りのステイン | Ga-Ra-Ku-Ta: Mr. Stain on Junk Alley (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Biting, Dirty Talk, Donnez-moi votre virginité., F/F, Girl On Girl, Je suis prêt à priver les autres de leur vie., Light Bondage, Mental Abuse, Psychological, Scissoring, There is symbolism in this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 04:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyGuts51/pseuds/SunnyGuts51
Summary: Eepop and Onomadek are still trying to find out things about each other, even after all these years they still can’t seem to break each other’s walls down.





	You make me feel disgusted.

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est honnêtement évent. Tout cela est l'écriture d'évent. Trouvez tous les secrets de ces mots de merveilles, c'est quelque chose d'amusant à faire.

On a surprisingly sunny evening in the Zirkus on a December day, I was trying to finish an assignment but Onomadek had other plans and forced me to do another trick for the next Zirkus performance, “This doesn’t seem safe!” I shouted as I juggled chainsaws against my will. “Don’t be a pansy about it, you’ll be fine!” Onomadek shouted back and her last face expression fell to the ground and changed to a determined expression. I gave her a quick glance of panic. She was excited to the max, watching every move I made. I glanced back at my sharp, moving, weapons that were in my hands and I carefully continued to juggle them. Breathing heavily and letting the adrenaline slowly get to my head, Onomadek threw a juggling pin in my way and made me lose my focus. I tried keeping my focus as hard as I could but the chainsaws slipped from my hands and fell apart at my fingertips. The last chainsaw to fall cut my left forearm and I screamed in pain and held the spot of the wound. Onomadek gasp and raised an arm out in concern, “Oh shit bitch...I-I didn’t mean, ah fuck...” She said running to get Mami. I was breathing harder and felt the stinging blood flow moving around in my arm, “O-Ow...Ow it-it hurts...” I whispered and saw Onomadek run back to me with Mami trailing behind her with the medical kit rattling in Mamis’ hands. They finally arrived and sat in front of me quickly getting to business trying to fix up my wound, “Oh my goodness, you two are so clueless when I’m not around,” Mami said and Onomadek furrowed her face expression at her, “Well I was trying to make our performance better, but if Eepop didn’t to lose focus and have caught the juggling pin maybe she wouldn’t be like this.” Onomadek spat out. Mami grunted at Onomadek and continue to fix my wound with medical cream. Onomadek did a snorting sound and walked to the TV. Mami rolled her eyes at Onomadek and I asked, “D-Don’t I n-need stitches,” with a shaking throat. Mami shook her head and smiled, “A small cut like this is nothing compared to what I’ve seen in my life.” She said and finally placed a giant bandaid on my wound, it stung like hell. “Ha-Za. There we go.” Mami said getting up and packing the medical kit. I said a ‘thank you’ to her and Mami was on her way continuing whatever she was doing. 

-6:06 PM   
I was sitting on a random lawn chair doing homework and it was beginning night fall. I was continuing the assignment that was due Wednesday tomorrow. The assignment was about how the human body worked down south so it was a tiny bit embarrassing to work on. I was lucky enough to have Mami keep a random book of anatomy around because she knew that one day that I will end up using that same book she bought when I was only two years old. It was a bit old but it was close enough. Finishing the last few bits of the assignment Onomadek walked up to me looking annoyed as her last few masks fell off her plastic glass face, “Look, Mami told me to apologize to you. I mean it’s n-not like I want to apologize to y-you, s-stupid!” She said crossing her arms. I rolled my eyes and finished the last question on the assignment, “Okay wow, geez I apologized to you and you don’t even bat an eye to me. How rude.” Onomadek said putting her paws on her hips and more of her masks fell out. I grumble at her and she stepped closer to me, “Okay who do you think you are thinking you can ignore my great apologies?” She said stepping closer and getting near my face. “Do you think that ignoring me will get you off the hook on what you’ve done earlier-“ I cut her words off and looked at her stupid mask right in the eyes, “I’m busy, leave me alone. The next few assignments I have are due tomorrow.” I said bitterly. Onomadek was going to say more but she tripped on her glass mask and fell on me, slightly tipping the lawn chair that I had nested my assignments on, but it quickly fell back in place. I felt fear and annoyance boil in me as I tried to get up but Onomadek had landed on my intestines, her face was basically buried in it, “Uh...C-C-Can you get off?” I said as a strange feeling started to crawl up my spine. “Oh shit, oh what sorry...” she said quickly getting up and facing away from me. “Look, I’m sorry. Take it or leave it.” Onomadek quietly said and quickly walked away with her tail wagging nonstop. I tipped my head to the side and questioned, ‘what the heck was all that about?’ I shrugged and reorganize my assignments and got right back to work.

-9:09 PM  
It was late and I was heading towards the washing tent to do my usual ritual of the night. Brush my teeth, and take a quick shower. After I was done with the washing tent I headed back to my tent and got into my bed. My hair was already down and my pajamas were on, I was ready for deep sleep. When my head hit the pillow, I had finally covered myself with the blanket and felt my eyes get heavy. I felt my body relax. Just when I was about to switch into my dreams I felt my bed sink at my legs, more heavier then usual, like someone had just placed a fifty pound dumbbell in it. I slowly lifted my head and my vision was blurry. I couldn’t see what it was that had made my bed sink, but I laid my head back down onto my comfy pillow and shrugged it off. The weight had lifted and I sighed out in relief while my eyes were still closed. But it felt like something was wrong. I shrugged the feeling off again and turned onto my left side and finally slipped into my dreams.  
————————  
In my dream, I was in the middle of a tent surrounded by many unknown faces, the audience. Onomadek lie dead in front of me, blood was all over her fur, deep cut marks had been swollen on her exposed skin, she was laying face down and her shorts were torn to shreds. I felt angry at her for some reason, but I couldn’t say anything. Then a grey wolf that can walk like Onomadek came onto the stage with a whip. He was saying something and pointing at me with his extended arm. I then felt fear struck me. I didn’t understood why I felt it, but it made me so scared that I wanted to cry. The wolf then proceeded to walk towards me with a sinister smile sprawled across his face while dragging the whip on the ground. I tried to take a step back but then I realize that I was tied down onto the ground of the unfolding events. The wolf finally reached me and started to whip me with his weapon. I screamed but nothing came out. I could faintly hear the audience giggle and cheer as the grey wolf struck another hit on me. It hurt like hell. I didn’t know why it did. It was a dream, wasn’t it? As he landed another hit on me I felt cold air around me.  
———————-  
I woke up and saw a familiar figure above me. My vision was still blurry from my slumber, so I quickly rub my eyes from the crust and looked again. It was Onomadek, “W-What are you d-doing? It’s late...” I mumbled and sat up. I then realize that she had taken off my blanket and lifted my shirt. I blinked a few times to try and process on what she was doing. My eyes then widen and I quickly uppercut her with my foot, straight into her muzzle. I swiftly covered my shirt and got off my bed and realized she had taken off my pants, “P-P-Pervert! G-Get out of my t-tent!” I screamed out pointing at her. She regain her balance and growled at me. Her mask was showing anger as her fur had puffed up. She slowly made her way towards me and I took my steps back. I didn’t have anything near by that I could throw at her, the only chance I had was to crawl through the tent from the back of me. I did just that, I swiftly turned around and crawled out of the tent but all was lost when Onomadek had grabbed my ankles and pulled me back into the tent. I started to shriek as I dug my nails into the hard sandy ground. Onomadek had dragged me back into the tent quickly and covered my mouth, “Scream and I’ll bite your fucking throat out, don’t temp me.” She whispered into my ear as she started to lift up my shirt again. I began to whimper as tears started to be produce at my eyes. Onomadek didn’t stop for a single thing, I knew what was on her mind and it wasn’t good at all. She tried to keep my shirt from falling down so she could see my breast but nothing worked so she grabbed it with her mouth and ripped it off of me. The fabric ring around my shoulders and neck had choke me a little bit as it was being ripped off. Onomadek continued with her evil deeds and began to grope my breast while drooling. The disgusting smell of old meat had covered my fresh breathing air and I wanted to gag but she was holding my mouth so tightly shut, it was almost impossible to do anything without licking her furry paw. While she was groping my breast Onomadek was mumbling things and huffing out under her breath. She still had my mouth covered and the tears that had produced in my eyes were finally falling down my cheeks. Onomadek had noticed and I could feel her smile under her disgusting mask. She slowly started to move her hand down south and I could feel the chills crawl up my spine. I started to move violently and tried to get out of her grasp. She started to hold me tighter and her paw stopped at the middle of my intestines, “Try and get free, I dare you...” Onomadek whispered and dug her nails into my skin. I arched my back at the pain and she continued to move her paw down south again, “Good girl.” She smiled under mask again and finally reached my vagina. I shook my head multiple times with her fur rubbing and burning my moist cheeks as the tears flew everywhere. Onomadek nodded her head and began to grope it. I did a muffled scream and started to move violently again. I didn’t care if I died, I would rather die trying to escape them let this happen to me. Onomadek growled and ready her claws, she removed her paw from my vagina and began to dig it deep into the middle of my gut area. It hurt like hell and I winced at the pain, finally giving up. I went limp and was too tired to try and do anything. Onomadek quickly noticed and dropped me to the ground like a rag doll. She stood over my limp, tired, body and knelt down to start groping my vagina again. I tried to swing at her but it was slow and weak. She giggled at my actions and stared at my panties for a second. Her mask then sprawled out a deviant expression as she put both of her paws at my hips that held my panties. Onomadek then proceeded to rip them off with the same expression still on her face. I was still limp, on the sandy ground, tired, and now fully naked. My swinging arms had stopped hitting her and laid on the ground with me. I had given up and let Onomadek do whatever the hell she wanted. It was useless trying to stop her and I was useless for getting myself into this situation. She dug her claws into my hips and started to give me oral down south. I whimpered and the tears were back again. She licked my outside lips and the inside of my walls and it felt disgusting. I covered my face and sobbed loudly, wiping my tears from my hurting red eyes. Onomadek noticed and stopped licking me. She then slowly sat back up, hunched her back to meet my gaze and put her arms around me, holding my body into a tight hug. ‘Was she trying to comfort me? If she was, it’s not going to work.’ I thought in my head as the tears were still streaming down my face. She was quietly whimpering and stroking my back softly. The pads on her paw was like rough fabric and all I felt was more discomfort crawl up my spine. As she was doing this, Onomadek then started to nuzzle her neck onto mine, the fur brushing up on my left side of the neck. Onomadek finally released her grip on my body but quickly wrapped her arms around my shoulders and started to kiss my neck like how a human would do it. When she got to my collar bone she opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out to slowly lick my neck, from bottom to top. I felt disgusted as tears were starting to produce in my eyes again. She chuckled at my discomfort and grabbed my chin with her left paw, “Humans are a pain in my ass, but you are special to me...” She whispered and kissed my cheek with her mask. I was confused but my stinging tears were still streaming down my puffy cheeks. Onomadek then slowly made her right paw go down south where I had became sensitive and drenched, not because I wanted it to do so, but because of my body’s reaction to this awful situation. Onomadek did a disgusting smile under her mask again and shoved her furry paw up my vagina. I was about to shriek in pain, but she quickly covered my mouth and softly bit my neck and stared at me with her stupid mask. She was growling and had an expression of annoyance mixed anger. I sobbed through her furry paw and felt tiny bits of fur fall into my mouth. She had a smiling expression again, but this one was different. I haven’t seen this mask expression before and I had chills run up my spine again. It felt like Onomadek was someone entirely different. It still had that pearly while color on it the mask and same shape of form, but the way the mask was drawn, felt like it wasn’t her style of drawing. She snapped me out of the mask daze by shoving her paw further into my vagina. I squirted a tiny bit of urine and saw her face expression change to excitement. Onomadek started to swirl clockwise inside of me, I began to squirm and squeal, but she used her free hand to hold both of my hands down and kiss me with her disgusting wolf tongue that had the disgusting taste of old chicken. My eyes slightly rolled back and I started to gag at the texture and taste while she was still fingering me clockwise. At that moment I felt like a useless disgusting dog fuck toy. I felt the pain and regret along with the past bad memories build up in my mind as the last of my fresh air went through my nose and I felt my dinner crawling up my throat. Before it finally reached my mouth, Onomadek release her ‘kiss’ and started to thrust her paw further into me. She slammed her paw onto the left side of my face, turning it away from her direction. Then it happened, I finally vomited my dinner out. The stomach acid burned my esophagus and tongue as the dry burning tears were still streaming down my face. I was trying to cough out the remaining aftermath of what the hell just happened and all Onomadek was doing is shoving her disgusting paw up my ally way while smiling with lust. I sobbed out loudly again and I felt something sharp sink into the left side of my neck. I looked down and saw that she had finally did it, she kept her word. She bit into my neck growling and wagging her tail. Her teeth weren’t too deep into my neck, but it still hurt like hell. I couldn’t speak, I was too shocked. She quickly released and started to thrust faster and harder into me. I was feeling every little thing down south and it wasn’t enjoyable, but my body was naturally reacting to it. I moaned out in pain and pleasure, but mostly out of pain. Her nails were harshly scraping my walls and the pad on her paws felt like fabric mixed with sandpaper inside me. I was so close to climaxing, I didn’t want to do it. Not at all, but it was getting hard not to release it all onto her paw. I didn’t want to give her that satisfaction of winning. Onomadek was slowly catching onto my plan, but couldn’t connect it right. She then began to make her hard slaps of ‘pleasure’ softer. I started to moan for real this time. I didn’t want it to feel good, but I couldn’t really control it, all the pleasuring moans that was kept secret from her was being released onto this disgusting situation. I gripped my hair and her forearm, digging my nails deeply into her. She growled and trusted faster but still kept her nails from ripping more of my insides. I felt my toes curl up and I arched my back, “O-Oh f-f-fuck!” I aggressively shouted out and felt my liquids squirt onto her hand. “A-Ah...I f-fucking hate you...G-God I fucking h-hate you...” I whispered out and released her forearm, covering my face with both of my hands from shame. My shaking legs gave up and fell to the ground as I was still feeling the sex high for the first time. I was shaking all over now and I saw Onomadek do a grinning expression with her stupid mask. I lifted up my head and saw that she was masterbating over me with her shorts off. I squealed and she quickly grabbed rope that appeared somewhat out of nowhere and began to quickly tie my hands, “W-What the h-hell?! Let g-go of me-“ I shouted out, but my words were cut off by Onomadek sinking her teeth into the right side of my neck, it was deeper and more painful this time. At least it wasn’t deep enough to cause any serious problems. She finished wrapping me in the rough textured rope and began to position herself onto my private area. This time she was planing on scissoring me. I was shocked and she quickly pulled my arms/hands behind my back making some bone cracking noises. It hurt like hell but she finally found a spot that she liked. Letting go of my arms and holding down my legs now, she began to go crazy. Rubbing both of our private areas together it felt weird, bad, and pleasuring. Still feeling sensitive from earlier I started to moan again.  
I hated this feeling of pleasure, I hated every single thing of it. I started to squirm my legs around until she bit into my left breast. I screamed out in pain and she just kept going to town down south. With tears still rolling down my eyes and sniffing my mucus back up my nostrils, Onomadek spoke, “You wanna try and be a good girl?” She huffed out as her fur started to slightly make my private area burn a little.  
I whined out and spat on her disgusting smiling mask. She slowly wiped it off and licked it from her paw while smiling under her mask, “Guess that’s a ‘no’ from you,” she said and put her paws around my neck, slightly choking me while still going to town. “It would be so easy to break you...What would happen if I did it?” She asked and began to squeeze my throat. I gagged and began to squirm again, kicking her in the back and hind legs. She quickly released and went back to hold down my legs again, rubbing her private parts harder onto me. I breathed in all the air I could and coughed out the saliva that had crawled into my esophagus, “I h-hate you! I h-hate you so much! I wished you die!” I screamed out. I still didn’t care if I was murdered by her, I just wanted to get out of this situation as fast as I can. Onomadek was laughing a wicked one and sneered at me, “You ‘wished’ I die? Oh no, I’m so heartbroken! Hah, if I was gone who would be here to even make ANYONE come to this awful place-“ Onomadek said as her words were cut off by Mami ripping open my tent and swiftly pushing Onomadek off of me. Her black eyes were full of angers and fright that I almost thought it wasn’t Mami saving me from this awful mess. Mami quickly grabbed a blanket from my bed and wrapped it around me, pulling me into a tight hug as we fell onto the ground, “Get the hell out of here, you god d-damn monster!” Mami screamed out and held me tighter while pointing out her finger. As she was holding me, the bandaid that was holding my wound from earlier had slipped off, my wound was open and the blood had dried around it. Onomadek was on the ground, surprised from Mami’s weak attack, but was growling. Her fur was extremely puffed up and anger had sprawled across her mask. Onomadek slowly stood up as I shook in fear and finally felt the adrenaline raising. Mami took notice and took out a small lead pipe she had hidden behind her, pointing it at Onomadek, “I said to get the hell out of here! Leave the Zirkus grounds!” She screamed. I felt the anger vibrate from Mami and felt discomfort crawl up my spine. Onomadek had one of her scary Japanese mask on her face and put her paws up to show defeat. She slowly grabbed her shorts off the sandy ground and made her way to the tent entrance, “I’ll be coming back when things are calm, don’t expect me to be nice to you two.” She said and left, the sound of her feet disappearing from earshot. Mami sighed in relief and looked over to me, noticing my tied hands. She took the rope off and I looked right into her eyes and began to cry as the tears began to drip down my eyes again. I was tired of crying but it all wouldn’t stop falling, “I’m sorry I didn’t get here earlier, I heard your screams but I was too shocked and I didn’t know what to do...I-I’m so, so sorry.” Mami said stroking my head gently. I leaned on her left shoulder and covered my face, “I’m s-so disgraceful, forgive me Mama! I’m so s-sorry Mama, I’m disgusting for l-letting this happen to me, Mama please f-forgive me!” I sobbed out and wiped my eyes over and over again while trying to desperately breath in the dense air that surrounded us. “Oh no, it’s not your fault! Please understand that this awful situation is caused by the person who did this to you.” She said continuing to stroke my head, trying her best to comfort me. I shook my head over and over again making all the tears fly off my cheeks. All the mucus in my nose was slowly falling onto my lips, Mami was quick to notice and got out her favorite handkerchief, wiping away the bacteria, “S-She took it from m-me, she t-took it from me Mama! That monster took my card a-away from me! I was waiting until I m-married someone special!” I screamed out holding my shoulders, feeling the blanket gently slip off of it. Mami still had an expression of shock and anger on her face and she was still trying her best to comfort me.  
She continued to comfort me until the chilly night had turned into breaking dawn. When the sunlight hit my eyes in the dark tent I had realized that I wasn’t producing anymore tears, all of it had dried up. My eyes were hurting and stun from the dried salt. Mami was still holding me close, but had fallen asleep. The chilly morning air scratched my bare skin and I wrapped the blanket tighter around me, “I don’t want to go to school...” I whispered and pulled my knees to my chest, trying to process what the hell just happened a few hours back. Every single memory I experienced was still there and I shook my head again, trying to shake it out of my head. I didn’t even know why I wanted to try and remember what had happened. I then looked over to my bed area and saw the vomit laying there on the ground, still having the single chunk of carrot in the bile, “How disgusting...” I said getting up to grab spare clothes from behind my bed. I started to dress myself but I had forgotten to grab a bra and panties, sighing out I went over to my crappy dresser and grabbed them. Quickly putting my clothes on I stepped out of my tent, limping. The Zirkus grounds was empty, no frog or alien, not even that monster was in sight. Aloap the elephant was sleeping a couple meters away from my tent. Everything was the same, except it wasn’t. My body felt wrong, everything felt false, it all felt like it wasn’t even there. Everything about my disgusting body felt like it was just a empty doll. “Eepop?” Mami spoke out, slowly walking out of the tent rubbing out the crust from her eyes. I turned around, saw her standing there looking at me with a tired structure, “Are you ready to go to school?” She asked walking over to me and gently placing her hand on my left shoulder. I shook my head, “Please, I don’t want to go. What i-if she’s at school w-waiting for me?” I croaked. Mami was looking at me with concern and looked past me at her tent area, where she kept all her special items. “Right. I’ll call the school and tell them you call in sick.” She said and speed walked to her tent. I’m kinda surprised that old phones still work around her, ever since the war I never thought phones would work again. I sighed out, walking to her tent and waiting with shaking legs, because I knew that the school will not let me stay home.  
Mami finally walked out of the tent with a sorrowful expression, “I can’t stay, can I..?” I whispered rubbing my right arm, trying my best not to shake. She looked down and turned her head to the left. I sighed and walked back to my tent, getting ready for school.  
I was finally done brushing my teeth and had my school uniform on with my light coat and tight black stockings. Looking into the mirror I didn’t notice that I had bags under my eyes. I sighed even more and placed both of my hands on the sink, “You can do this...You can do this Eepop...You can fricken do this...” I whispered as my arms started to shake again. I breathed in deeply and walked out of the washing tent with my hand bag, shaking the thought away, I made my way to Aloap and Mami. Mami still looked sorrowful and started the car. Aloap did his animal noises and patted my shoulder with his trunk. I smiled weakly and patted him back on his nose trunk. Mami finally started to drive to town.  
——-  
Arriving to school I waved goodbye to Mami and began to walk to my class. I was looking down and was reaching the entrance of the school when Boron bumped into me, “Woah, hey Eepop.” She said holding up her hand. I did a quiet ‘hello’ back and continued to walk. I noticed Boron standing there at the entrance with her hands at her chin, I didn’t understand why she was doing it.  
Reaching my classroom I saw Ms. Stain at her desk in the second row of classroom finishing up an assignment packet. To the right, I saw Crescent with Corona. I sighed and walked to my desk. Placing my hand bag on the side hook of my desk I took off my coat and walked over to the back of the classroom to place it, where everyone’s colorful fabric hung. I felt eyes on me, I turned around and saw Corona waving at me. I looked down and waved back. She noticed and quickly stopped waving and had a confused expression. I shrugged her expression off and walked back to my desk to open up my assignments from yesterday and finish it. Grabbing out my mechanical pencil I started my assignments.  
I was far into the words of knowledge until Corona walked up to my desk. Her orange and white shoes were in my sight and I looked up to see what she wanted. She looked concerned. She was tapping her fingers together like she was nervous. “Eepop? D-Did I do s-something wrong?” She sputtered out. I was confused and I looked past Corona to look at Crescent, she was furrowing her eyebrows at me. I raised an eyebrow at both of them, “W-What? You did nothing wrong. Why?” I questioned. I slightly put down my pencil and waited for her response. Corona signed in relief and put a hand on her chest, “Thank goodness! I thought I did something awful.” She said and smiled. I quickly turned my head back to my assignments and continued working, shaking my head. Corona expression changed and asked, “Are YOU okay? I didn’t see you walk in with Onomadek,” in a questioning tone. I clenched my pencil and started to shake. I just continued to work on my bothersome assignments, “Me and Her just had a disagreement, that’s all...” I said writing away at the paper, almost scratching through it. Corona nodded her head, holding her hands together, “Ah, I understand. Sometimes me and Crescent have those types of days.” She awkwardly giggled out walking back to her desk. I was still scratching away at my assignment and I felt the tears building up again. I angrily put down my pencil and shot out of my chair. Ms. Stain, Crescent, and Corona all gazed at me with blank faces. I speed walked out of the classroom and head towards the restrooms.  
I was in the stall wiping my tears away and felt the guilt build up again. I grabbed my faced and held a chunk of my hair, ‘Disgusting, disgusting, disgusting! The reason why all of this happened is because of the way I am! Slim body, loose clothing, thin silky hair, all disgusting! All of it attracted her attention!’ I thought in my head and saw my vision get blurry with tears. I slid on the wall and lightly fell onto the unclean bathroom floor. Still clenching my hair and face, until I heard the bathroom door open. I lighting gasp and began to wipe my tears, if it was Corona I didn’t want her to worry. I was almost done with wiping the last of my tears until I hear nails hitting the bathroom floor, ‘That’s not Corona...’ I mentally said, feeling the fear crawling up my spine. I heard them sniff the air and I immediately knew who it was, Onomadek. That monster had the nerves to look for me in the most vulnerable state. I heard her bare paws stop in front of my stall, I felt the adrenaline boil in me, readying myself I clenched my first and felt the tears forming again, “So, how did it feel when I did those ‘AWFUL’ things to you? Felt nice didn’t it?” Onomadek said in a derisive tone. My eyes slowly widen, I covered my ears, looking up and saw that she was peaking through the crack of the stall with a deviant expression on that stupid mask of hers. She was enjoying every little suffering I had. She then slammed her paw onto the stall door and I flinched, hopping one feet off the floor. “You’re MINE! No one else can have you. You’re nothing without me, you feel empty, you always feel lost. Now that I’m here with you again, won’t you unlock the door and let me hold you close?” She said and I shook my head multiple times. I didn’t respond to her and I just let my tears fall down my cheeks. She saw this and started to rattle the door, “Let me in Eepop. You’re a hallow husk without me, you’ll be everyone’s play toy if you chose not to stay with me!” She screamed out. I looked back up as was building up courage. She began to yell out all of the names under the sun at me without breaking contact. I screamed out in confusion, anger, and guilt. I finally felt the adrenaline kick me in my ass and I unlocked the bathroom stall door, flinging it open, letting Onomadek fall head first onto the stall floor. She landed right next to the squatting toilet as I stomped on her back. The tears just kept falling and falling each step I took onto her. She was yelping and growling at me but I just kept going. I moved my foot from her back to her neck, then to her head, “T-This is w-what you get for d-doing those ‘things,’ to m-me! I f-fucking hate you, I hate you s-so much! This is p-pay back for what you’ve done!” I screamed out and saw that Onomadek was no longer making any sounds. I stopped stomping on her, breathing out the last of my guilt and anger. I stood there what seems like forever, but she finally did something, she coughed out a small spit of blood. I just stood there, fist clenched, eyes never breaking sight on what was behind her stupid mask, and just stared at her with the harshest expression I had, “Wow babe, d-d-didn’t know t-that you could break my ribs so q-quickly. Hah...” Onomadek said trying to get up. I was quick to notice and stomped on her head some more, my tears finally drying. I was ready to punch the lights out of Onomadek, but I held back. “How disgusting...” I whispered taking my foot off of her and running out of the bathroom.  
When I got to the classroom, some of the early bird students have filled up their desk and have started their assignments. Corona and Crescent quickly notice my entrance of the classroom and shot out of their desk to come talk to me, “Hey are you alright?” Crescent asked putting her hands on her hips, swaying back and forth with a concerned expression. I put my hand up on a ‘stop’ motion and told them, “it’s nothing to worry about, I’m just feeling a little sick. I’ve already stop at the nurses office, she did nothing about it, shocker.” I rolled my eyes in a playful manner and they both awkwardly giggled, still having concerned faces. “Well if you say so...Just come get us if you’re feeling sick again...” Corona added. They both returned to their desk, quietly talking about whatever the hell they were talking about. I returned back to my desk and continued on my assignments that I was almost finished with.  
————-  
The bell rung and I shot my head up, I had fallen asleep in my last class. I rubbed my eyes and started to pack up my paper work.  
When all of my paper work was in my bag I got up from the cooking class table and began to walk, “Eepop? You’re not going to stay and clean the class with us?” My classmate Miyu asked while holding a broom and standing next to her group of friends. I shook my head and told them, “I’ve been having stomach problems all day, I don’t think I could stay any longer without feeling ill.” Miyu nodded her head and went back to cleaning the floor with the others.  
I sighed and held my face slightly, making a sluggish face palm, “God, can this day get any worse?” I whispered and reached the entrance of the school. The small lockers where everyone’s shoes laid reminded me that I was still wearing my school shoes. I sighed out and went to my tiny locker that held my shoes. I swiftly changed into my home shoes and placed my school ones back into the locker and began my way home alone. I was looking at the ground the entire time until I heard a familiar voice. It was her, that monster. My spine tensed up and my legs almost became stiff, but I continued to walk. She sounded happy from a distance, as if she was at a party. Getting to the entrance I continued to stare at the ground, but I saw pink at the corner of my eye with another color I didn’t recognize. She was talking with someone, ‘somewolf’ she knew. “It’s been a long time! Yeah? Nah I just go to this school dump because I was gonna choose someone. Haha, this school is full of twats!” She said and laughed more, the other wolf laughing louder than her, almost sounding like it was repeating its barks and whining. I tensed up and felt eyes on me, “What about that human? Have you tried? I smell your scent around her.” I heard the elder wolf say. His voice was raspy and dark, didn’t even sound like a recording or human. “Her? Nah, she got some sick fucking disease. I can’t even take a chunk out of her without getting a human virus.” Onomadek snarled to her elder. I was basically shaking at this point, trying my best to get to the school gates without tripping over my feet.  
Finally reaching the gates I bolted towards the train station that was 2 minutes away from the school and felt the cold December air stab my lungs each time I took a breath in. My light coat didn’t do much to cover my body from the cold.  
Sitting down at a bench in the warm populated area of the station, my heart was racing, I felt salt burn my eyes as tears were trying to be produced again, I can feel my lunch slowly shift up my esophagus again. I felt a mixture of emotions in my brain, hate, regret, sadness, and jealousy? ‘No, no! I’m not jealous! I don’t wanna even be near her! Why am I thinking this?!’ I thought in my head. I then heard her voice again. I turned my head in multiple directions to see where she was at. Then I found her joyfully walking towards the station with her wolf friend, oblivious that I was even here. I was shook and ran inside the tiny shop that was still functioning inside the station. I hid behind a giant candy display and the shop clerk noticed, “Eepop? What are you doing?” Maria asked. I slowly turned my head towards her and instantly stopped hiding. “O-O-Oh, oops sorry. Didn’t mean to, uh, start acting strange. It’s just been a rough day. So uh, I’ll just get it of your hair. See ya.” I said and slowly made my way to the exit of the shop. I sighed out and saw that Onomadek was no where to be seen anymore. I hunched my sore back and heard a roaring sound, it was the old train. I quickly got out my train pass and started to walk towards the rail road area. Reaching the tracks with everyone else that had gotten off work or from school, I waited for the train to come to a stop.  
——-  
Getting off the train and reaching the cold desert I began my walk home alone. The day had quickly turned into night and sand was getting into my shoes, I had a feeling of being empty again. I couldn’t understand why I felt empty. But it just made me feel a little more sad.  
Reaching the Zirkus grounds, I saw Mami setting a table of food and I walked up to greet her. She was surprised and almost dropped the eating utensils, “you didn’t clean the classroom today? You could have told me, I would had happily picked you up from school, I don’t want you to take the train alone.” Mami stated. I shrugged my shoulders at her and began walking to my tent. “I made dinner, so come back to the table soon.” Mami said. I responded with a quiet ‘okay’ as I reached my tent. I sat all my things onto my bed, still feeling dull. I quickly undressed and put my usual onesies on with my signature bunny hat, walking out of my tent I slowly made my way to the table. Mami noticed me walking up and placed a plate where I was supposed to sit. I thanked her and sat down, we began to feast.  
“So, how was school today?” She asked. I was about to take a bite out of the fried pork but that question stop me, “Okay...It was okay today.” I responded. Mami gave me a sassy look. “Oh really? Are you sure?” She implied. “Yes I’m sure mama.” I took a huge bite of my pork and it tasted like usual, heaven with a side of burnt. My face scrunched up and Mami was quick to notice, she began to mock me, “Awful isn’t it?” She said leaning close to my face. I nodded my head but ate the food anyways, because I couldn’t taste anything. I wasn’t able to taste anything this whole day, not even during lunch.  
After dinner Mami asked if I wanted dessert, “Oh no but thanks. I’ve been ill this whole day. But really thanks.” I added and began walking to my tent. Feeling dread wash over me. I stop at the entrance of my tent and felt all the past memories fill my brain. I gripped the rough fabric of the tent and felt salt run down my cheeks again. “I’m so disgusting...” I whispered as I walked to my bed, taking out my assignments.  
Feeling every little guilt build up every time I write an answer I couldn’t take it anymore and began to sob. I threw my pencil onto the sandy ground and covered my face. I felt lost, I felt empty, I felt like nothing. Everything felt so dull, everything that makes me feel happy is so dull and boring now. Sobbing loudly I swiftly grabbed my pillow I began to hug it tightly. I stayed like that until I felt my eyes getting heavy.  
As I began to drift slowly into sleep I heard a Mami shout something, but I couldn’t hear what she said. I finally fell asleep, away from the cruel world I call home.  
———  
I felt something warm on top of me, it also felt furry. I then realize and shot open my eyes, it wasn’t Onomadek. It was another wolf. I screamed and felt adrenaline building up. The wolf bit into my right collar bone and I felt my hot blood leak out. I tried to scream again but it just came out as a gurgled mumble. Feeling the little life I had in me drain, I began to punch the wolf. No effect, because the wolf began to bite deeper into my collar bone. The adrenaline finally kick in, I pulled my legs back and kick him has hard as I could. Still no effect, it only made him move slightly and that was it. I began to kick him repeatedly. Still little to no effect, “G-Get off o-o-of me!” I screamed out still trying to get him off, but at this point it was really no use. I was almost about to give up until I heard her voice, “I told you not to come here!” Onomadek shouted out as I heard her run into my tent and charge at the anonymous wolf. The elder wolf let go of me and yelped out as Onomadek began to tear and chew onto him. The real battle had begun. Onomadek charged for his forearm and he dogged her attack by a few inches. He struck back with a heavy body slam, sending Onomadek flying to the sandy ground. Striking a thick bite into her neck she howled and attempt to shake him off by violently jerking around. I was in the middle of it all. I felt my guts turning with every bite they took out of each other. I held my shoulders and pulled back my legs, watching in horror. Onomadek was winning the battle, all was lost when the elder wolf aim for her mask, breaking it off completely by grabbing hold of the string and ripping it. The elder wolf grind with malice and began to chuckle, “I knew it! You were his daughter all this time! Your father will be proud that I finally found you after all these years.” He snarled. Onomadek screamed and covered her face. Her fur puffed up and she began to growl deeply. Everything that has been considered a peak of light was now fading, because the tent was getting dark and Onomadek was standing straight tall now. She was about maybe 5 close to 6 inches tall, almost as tall as the elder wolf. She uncovered her face from her paws and smiled, god it was a scary sight to see, but I couldn’t look away. Her eyes was red like her fathers, but they were small. I saw that she had a giant scar across her muzzle area and nose, “He won’t know because you won’t be there to tell him.” She said and slowly approached the elder. The elder stood his ground and ready himself, his eyes full of determination. Onomadek growled loudly, pouncing onto him. She began to violently tear his fur off, the elder doing the same to Onomadek. I covered my eyes and my mind was going wild with imagination. Hearing the crunch of bones and the tearing of fur I uncovered my eyes and began to fidget my way out of the tent by lifting the the rough fabric up and swiftly crawling out with my shaking arms dragging me through the rough sandy ground. I was finally out of the unfolding events and I began to run to the Zirkus entrance, until I saw Mami on the ground. I covered my mouth out of shock and began to cry. Slowly approaching her body I held out my shaking arm, “M-Mama? M-Mama wake up...Mama please.” I croaked out. Finally reaching her body I knelt down and saw that she was breathing, but slowly. She had a large chunk of her right shoulder shredded and I felt sick as the smell of blood and meat smack me in my face. I sighed softly in relief and quickly started to think. I ran to the supply tent and got a greenish brown blanket, wrapping it around Mami. She open her eyes while I was still trying to wrap the now bloody blanket around her. She began to smile and slowly brought her hand up to my face, holding my right cheek, “I-I’m okay, really...you don’t h-h-have to worry...All I’m worried about is your shoulder...Please l-let me patch it up.” She added and tried getting up from the ground. I stopped her, gently placing her back down onto the ground, “N-No Mama stop. YOUR shoulder is shredded...I don’t care if I’m hurting or not, I’ll go get Aloap.” I shot up from the ground to go search for him, but I quickly found him near by the entrance. I swiftly explained to Aloap what has happened and he went bonkers. Driving up to Mami he grabbed her and gently placed her onto the car seat, “B-Bring her to the hospital, o-okay?” I asked. He did a noise in my response and quickly drove off. I was about to find somewhere to hide until I noticed that the unfolding events have gone quiet. I slowly turned my head towards my tent and saw that it was still dark and dim inside it. I shook the unknown feeling and fled to the empty desert area that was near by the Zirkus grounds. Reaching the crumbling sand building, I sat onto the ground and leaned my head onto the building, waiting for nothing. Closing my eyes out of stress, I was slowly trying to sleep. Still continuing to ignore my bitten shoulder.  
———-  
It felt like forever, but I couldn’t sleep. The pain was too much. I shot open my eyes and saw Onomadek slowly walking towards me from the Zirkus. She was bloody all over and her mask was still off, having her fathers’ haunting eyes. I shot up from the ground and dusted myself off, readying myself for whatever she had in store. Having my fist clenched and my legs apart, I was almost about to attack until she spoke, “Don’t bother...I won’t do anything to your weak body.” I stood there, not believe her words and strike a punch at her. She quickly caught my fist and twisted me into her arms, holding me close. Her bloody furry arms were clogging my nostrils, I began to gag profusely. She was quick to notice and released me in a swift arm movement, “S-Shit, s-s-sorry...” she conceded and looked at her arms, then looking down at the sand. ‘Was she hiding her face from me?’ I thought in my mind. Onomadek was fidgeting her hind leg and stood there with a worried expression and covered her face with her paws, “Look. This is fucking bothering me so much, argh. I should say it but it’s a really bad time to say it, and you probably won’t even say you forgive me. Look, I am so, s-so sorry for what the fuck I have done to you. Like, it was bad, what I did to you was real bad. I don’t even know what I was thinking when I did those awful things, like what the fuck?” She said and turned around to rub her face, groaning. I stood there confused, shocked, in pain, and concerned. She pulled her ears and stopped, she then slightly turned to me and began to speak, “I’ll be leaving the Zirkus, for what I’ve done I don’t think I deserve to come back...Sorry for everything Eepop.” She told me and began walking back to the Zirkus. Was she getting her items? Was she actually being serious? Was she really leaving? I had a mixture of emotions stirring in my mind, my hands were shaking, my eyes were watery, and I felt sadness mixed with satisfaction. I began to run at her. She didn’t even notice when I swiftly grabbed her left paw and held it. She stopped walking and turned to face me. Her fathers’ red eyes in a worried some expression, “W-What...You’re-” I tried to speak out, but that was all I could croak into. My eyes are streaming, my nerves and brain were screaming at me me to get away from her, “I-I-I...D-Don’t go away y-yet...” I whispered and the smell of blood on her fur was clogging my nose again. I somewhat didn’t care anymore but I still felt sick to my stomach. She was surprised and I saw the tiny tears forming at the edges her tiny eyes, “B-But I did fucking awful things to you! I don’t need to be here, I don’t deserve to be here!” She screamed out at me and all I did was stand there. I shook my head and tears flew everywhere, “Y-Y-You...I-I...T-The Zirkus won’t be t-the same without y-you...Everything will being empty...Mama will be e-empty, Aloap will be empty, Alien will be e-empty. I will be empty w-without you...” I admitted. She had a face of displeasure and tried to shake my grip from her arm while whispering, “No, no, no, let go...” I held onto her tightly. “I don’t want t-to say this, b-but you w-were right...I AM e-empty without you...I hated every l-little thing you d-did to make me felt miserable for 18 years of my life, b-but I feel less lonely when you’re around...Please s-stay...Don’t go.” I croaked out and felt my heart sink into my stomach. I began to walk to the Zirkus, pulling her with me. She was confused, but she walked with me.  
Getting to the entrance I walked her to the washing tent and released her paw, “Go wash up please ...” I whispered softly. She did what I had requested and entered the washing tent.  
Waiting for her to finish I looked around the Zirkus and then saw that there was nothing in my tent except dried blood, “Where did the elder wolf go?” I whispered as I heard a squeaking noise and it had signify that Onomadek was done showering. She came out of the tent with her new masks and different color shorts with wet fluffy fur, she still had a few spots of dried crusty blood on her fur and I had notice that she had many scratches and bite marks. “You have i-injuries...May I patch them up?” I questioned. She puffed up and turned away with a blushing expression, “N-No...I’m f-fine you idiot.” She sputtered out. I held my hands and sighed, walking to Mami’s tent to grab a med kit. I walked back to her with the items in the box rattling. Finally reaching her I grabbed her arm and began to check it. She squealed and swiftly took her arm back, growling at me. “I s-said I am fine! Didn’t I just tell you?!” She barked out with a angry blushing expression. I shook my head and persisted, “You’re going to get sick if I don’t do something.” I pleaded taking her arm and opening the medical cream. Mami and I were lucky enough to find a dog cream in the store, and so I applied it to her arm. She growled quietly and had an expression of defeat. I sweetly smiled at her as I removed more fur away from her wounds. “W-What about YOUR injuries? Don’t you need to patch that up too?” She added. I nodded and the smile faded, “It does need to be, but let’s do your wounds first.” I replied still rubbing the dog cream onto her.  
Finally patching up the last of her wound with a large bandaid, I looked up to see what her reaction to all of this was. She was looking right at me with a blank expression. My eyes went wide and I blushed, quickly looking away from her and packing the supplies back into the box. I was about to get up from the ground to go put back the med kit but Onomadek swiftly grabbed my forearm, stopping me mid way, “Now let’s fix YOUR wound.” She said and grabbed the med kit out of my hands, quickly opening it. I told her not to worry about the bite, but she insisted, making me sit back into the sand. “That bite is going to cause a infection. If we don’t patch it up, who will be the BEST test subject for the Zirkus?” She replied and I furrowed my eyes at her, scoffing as she put a small amount of liquid on my shoulder. It stung like hell and she quickly apologized. I winced at the pain, but didn’t make an complaint.  
After she was done patching my shoulder I thanked her heavily and she lifted up her mask, revealing her fathers red eyes, “You’re welcome.” She replied with a sweet expression and relaxing tone. My eyes widened and I looked away swiftly. I didn’t want to anger her by looking too long into her eyes. I got up and began to walk towards Mami’s tent to place the med kit back.  
Getting back from the tent I asked what we should do for dinner. She told me to cook the usual. I replied back, “Only if you help me cook.” And smiled at her getting the cooking cart. She giggled and did a sluggish facepalm. I gave her the pot of vegetables and looked directly at her, smiling sweetly. She shook her head, rolling her eyes in a silly way and grabbed the pot. We then began to prepare our meals. Onomadek was cooking steamed vegetables for me and I was making her chicken, of course her absolute favorite. We were having a fun time cooking with each other, splashing water at each other at the tiny sink that was underneath the cooking cart, throwing small bits of food, making nasty silly comments at one another, the usual. I missed this type of stuff that we used to do as kids, it was fun.  
We were done making dinner and both of our meals that had almost been burnt. We stood at the dinner table kinda shocked. We then turned to face each other and slid our meals over to the edge of the table, throwing it away. We then began to laugh and agree to just go into town for a meal. I started to bundle up, with my heavy purple furry coat and my red and pink scarf, I felt pretty. Having a knee length red skirt with pink stockings along with small lavender boots, I was ready to go into town.  
Onomadek just had a scarf with purple stars on it, the one Kedamono gave her. I giggled and grabbed my white purse and we headed towards the train station.  
On the train we were talking among ourselves, “Should we visit Mama before or after our meal?” I asked, worried to the bones. Onomadek thought for a second and nodded her head. “Definitely before. I have a few words for her.” She responded. I sighed and nodded, feeling slightly relieved.  
Getting into town I saw the construction workers setting up the Christmas decorations. I was amazed at all the pretty lights and colorful ornaments that filled all the street lamps, “Oh wow! I thought that the town would never put up the Christmas decorations! This is so exciting!” I exclaimed and spun around to look around more. Onomadek shook her head and smiled, dragging me to the hospital, “Come one idiot, let’s go see Mami.” She said and I giggled.  
My giggling stopped when I entered the hospital and saw two doctors running around the hallways shouting something inaudible. I had a gut feeling in my stomach and sped walked up to the service desk and asked for Mami, “Oh, you’re her daughter she keeps mentioning about...Well...She’s a bit, busy right now...You can wait here for her or come back later.” He said in a sorrowful tone. I felt my heart drop and gently held Onomadek’s paw for support, “P-Please, j-just tell me the truth. Don’t sugar coat things for me...” and with sad eyes I had gotten the truth. I released Onomadek paw and held my arms together, feeling sadness crawling up my spine. She is in surgery at this very moment and her shoulder was so badly shredded, it was almost impossible to figure out what was really wrong with her. They heard Aloap roaring and hollering, that got their attention and they came outside to see Mami bleeding heavily on the seat at the parking lot ground. I began to produce tears again, but I tried my best to hold them back. “Thank you f-f-for telling me, s-sir.” I broke out and turned for the entrance, covering my mouth preventing my wails from disturbing the dense air. Onomadek explained that we’ll be wandering around town to the worker and caught up to me, putting her paw onto my right shoulder. “H-Hey, are you o-okay? I don’t know w-what’s going on inside your mind, tell me.” She said with a worried expression. I sighed out and shook my head, “Nothing, Mama has survived worse, she’ll be fine.” I smiled and straightened my back. But deep down, I knew that she wasn’t going to be okay. I was lying to myself, but ran in front of Onomadek to point out another pretty Christmas ornament to trick her. Just to give her relief, so she knows that I’m ‘fine’.  
We started to look for a restaurant for dinner and our eyes fell upon Yoshinoya. I gasped with delight and lightly tugged at Onomadek fur. She yowled and sneered, “What?!” Barking out. I pointed at Yoshinoya and she shook her head, “Let’s go somewhere nice.” She added, giving me a ‘are you serious’ type of look. I shook my head and told her I didn’t have enough money for a ‘nice’ place. She sighed and put her left paw on her hip and put her right around her chin area.  
Thinking for about three minutes she finally nodded her head, “Fine but they better not put salt on my chicken. You know that shit can kill me.” She inquired. I nodded my head and rolled my eyes in a playful manner.  
Entering Yoshinoya, I smelled the entire place cooking something nice. I looked over at Onomadek and she was fighting to urge to break her straight face expression. I giggled and sat us next to a window seat. Yoshinoya was nothing more than a fancy fast food joint, but I liked it enough to call it a restaurant. I grabbed my wallet out and asked what she wanted, “Get me the usual, slave.” She demanded and smiled while crossing her arms. I smiled, rolling my eyes and walked up to the counter to get our meal ready. Coming back with a large selection of drinks and hot bowls of food on a tray, Onomadek had an excited expression on her mask and prepared her eating utensils. I laid the tray down onto the table and we began our feast, happily sharing each other’s meals.  
Walking out of the place we began to wander more around town, amazed at the complete decorations that the construction workers had set up. I was having a great time, to make things even more great it began to snow. There was barely any snow on the ground and it all began to heavily fall. We both laughed and ran around in the blizzard, then an officer told us we had to go home or go to a near by building, everyone was evacuating to some type of shelter. Onomadek huffed out and dragged me to the hospital where Mami was, “Lets go wait for Mami.” She added and we quickly got inside the warm hospital.  
I looked at everyone who had evacuated in the hospital, a few adults with their loved ones and two kids. All were mumbling on how it wasn’t that bad out. Feeling indifferent about everyone, I walked up to the service desk and sighed us in. I was about to put the last letters of our names until I saw something at the corner of my eye. I looked over to my right and gasped, dropping the pen out of shock. It was Mami but her hospital clothes her covered in blood, she also had plastic wires around her shoulders. Everyone noticed my gasp and saw Mami standing there smiling. Everyone in the room was shocked and had wide eyes. Mami gently held out her right arm and began walking, “My Eepop is okay...My Eepop is safe...” She whispered and collapsed to the floor, letting her blood pool around her. I screamed and stood there shocked with my shaking legs.  
Quickly snapping out of shock, I ran to one to the offices and saw a doctor talking to another, “D-Doctor! One of the patients i-is on the lobby f-floor, s-she’s bleeding out!” I shouted and they both sprung into action, flying out of the room. The first doctor ran to the emergency room to grab equipment while the second one tried to stop the bleeding. I ran back to the lobby and began to wail out as Mami was still conscious, trying her best to reach me. “Eepop, p-please don’t b-be scared. I’m fine. R-Really, I’ve had w-worse...” She muttered. I slowly walked up to her, but the second doctor came rushing out with a stretcher and a few bottles with one needle. They politely told me to stay back and they put her on the small rolling bed. I pleaded with them to let me stay with her in the emergency room, but they denied my request. I felt guilt and sorrow fill my brain so I ran into the first floor women’s bathroom and locked myself in there. Sliding down against the door I covered my face with my hands, feeling the bag underneath my eyes grow heavier. I then heard a light knock, quickly shooting my head out of my hands I spoke, “Yes..?” The familiar voice began, “Eepop, a-are you okay?” Onomadek said. I replied with a ‘No’ and rubbed my eyes, I was getting tired of crying. Instead of feeling sad, I felt anger. “I just need to be alone right now, please leave...” I grumbled. I then heard Onomadek say something, but I didn’t pick it up. So now I’m in the bathroom, feeling every emotion in my brain become a chemical reaction and waiting for things to go wrong. I laid on the surprising clean bathroom floor and shut my eyes.  
——-  
I woke up and saw natural light peaking through the bottom of the bathroom door. Sitting up I unlocked the door and saw that almost everyone was gone except for, Onomadek. I rubbed my eyes with the clean side of my hand and walked out onto the lobby floor. I sat next to Onomadek on the rows of chairs and leaned against her, shutting my eyes again.  
Being shaken up I opened my eyes and saw Onomadek with a blank expression. I rubbed my eyes again and straighten my back, “Uh, what?” I mumbled, feeling my awful smelling breath escape my mouth. Onomadek just did a ‘follow me’ gesture with her paw and I did what she had asked. Going outside she walked up to Aloap and boarded him. I was taken a back, “Aren’t we supposed to be waiting for Mama?” I testified. Onomadek shook her head and patted the seat behind her, “Mami won’t be out until next week.” She admitted. I sighed and slowly walked up to Aloap in defeat, “You could have told me before I said that...” she just shrugged and patted Aloap, signaling that we were ready to go back to the Zirkus.  
Getting back to the Zirkus Onomadek flung off Aloap like a rag doll and landed on all fours, “Right! Let’s get down to business and practice some stunts.” She exclaimed and had a face expression of joy. I sighed and waited until Aloap had stopped moving, then I walked over to her ready for whatever she threw at me. I still hated her guts for what she did to me, trust me I really do, but I’m waiting for the right moment to strike her back. Just like how she did to me. The things I said in the desert was just a dumb trick, just so I can get on her good side again. So I can destroy her for what she’s done to everyone around her. I just have to continue playing the waiting game again.  
Yep just another crazy week.


End file.
